


Mystery Of Love (abandoned)

by astridht



Series: Unus Annus [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ethan, Break Up, Cheating, Depression, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridht/pseuds/astridht
Summary: I have decided to stop working on this fic after Ethan announced his and Mika’s breakup since I feel that it is disrespectful to continue. I hope you understand.Sexual jokes and innuendos were nothing out of the ordinary for Mark and Ethan, especially not on Unus Annus, but when you've had a mild crush on your best friend for 8 years, the lines between joking and blatantly flirting can become blurred...- Based off of Unus Annus' "DIY Bed of Nails : OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T EVER TRY THIS" -- Title is Sufjan Stevens' "Mystery Of Love" (Cause I'm gay lmao)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mika Midgett & Ethan Nestor, Mika Midgett/Ethan Nestor
Series: Unus Annus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Late evenings

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction. I respect Mark and Amy's relationship, and I respect Ethan and Mika's relationship. If any of them ever found this and asked me to take it down I would with no questions asked.  
> This fic might be a bit OOC since I haven't written in 4 years and I've never written "Crankiplier". I've tried to keep this as "realistic" as possible, with slight tweaks here and there.
> 
> (Please tell me if I've gotten any facts wrong so that I can correct them!)
> 
> Enjoy..!

Unus Annus was an ambitious project, a video a day for a whole year, 365 videos, including a merch shop with a design graveyard and tons of collaborations and exactly a year later it would all be gone. The two had earlier in the week, with Evan and Amy's help, been browsing more ideas for videos. With only around 4 months left until the channel, Unus' and Annus' inevitable doom, they really needed to come up with the best (or most stupid) ideas to go out with a bang. Mark and Amy were sitting next to each other on the sofa, Marks arm around her waist as she was sitting with the Notes app open on her phone, with a note she had open currently named "Video ideas - Unus Annus". Ethan was sitting on a chair to their right, looking at his phone and occasionally petting Chica, Henry, Bodhi or Spencer, when they walked over to him, demanding pets and pats when they weren't playing with their toys or each other. Evan was tidying up around the living room while checking that all the recording equipment was in the right places for the next day of filming before he left for the night.

Ethan enjoyed this, these evenings spent with the guys was the kinda thing he needed right now. This pandemic had really taken a toll on him. As a social person, he had missed the interaction face to face, he had missed the hugs, kisses and cuddles and just generally leaving to go into town. Kathryn went home to visit her family before the pandemic happened which meant that she was stuck there and that Ethan was alone. It's been months since he has spent time with Mika, Brian, Tyler or literally anyone else other than Mark, Amy and Evan. Mika and Ethan had decided that he would take Spencer since they had guessed that Ethan would probably benefit from his company the most, but there was something else that Ethan didn't want to admit... actually, neither of them really did. They were kinda falling out. Their communication had downgraded from video calls and phone calls to the occasional text messages, and then to nothing. He hadn't told anyone, he knew that he could talk to the others about anything, they've said that many times. Ethan just didn't really feel like talking about it, so he tried to not get into the topic.

On top of the falling out, Ethan had been off his ADHD meds for a while. At first, it was nice, but now he definitely felt like he needed to get back on them. His meds included antidepressants for his anxiety, so if he had known that nearly the whole world would get quarantined he would've gotten back on his meds earlier. He was fine the first month, it was obviously weird not meeting up with Mark for filming but he got used to it, and he actually enjoyed not having to make up an excuse to not leave the house when he didn't feel like socialising, but then 2 months had passed, and then one more, and suddenly it felt like he had been stuck in this house for ages. He was touch starved, he wasn't exercising as he used to, he was eating junk and drinking too much Red Bull so that he could stay up editing videos. He was overworking himself but at the same time, he felt like he wasn't doing enough. The days had begun to blend together a bit, but these late evenings... the nights at Mark and Amy's place were exactly what he needed in the midst of all this.

It had been a couple of hours since they sat down in the living room to discuss video ideas, Evan had already left after making sure everything was set up for tomorrow, he had taken Bodhi with him to Spencer's disappointment. They had come up with a couple of ideas for the next week, when Ethan had decided to go home Mark was almost asleep, his head resting lightly on Amy's shoulder. Ethan called over Spencer and gave him a couple of pets before he stood up. Ethan was already wearing his shoes, so when he grabbed his jacket and pulled out his car keys from the pocket, he opened the door and the dogs ran towards him while Spencer was nearly already out the door. Ethan said his goodbyes to the dogs, Mark and Amy, Amy took marks arm and waved it at Ethan, waking up Mark. Ethan went out of the door, hearing the soft laughter of Amy and grunting noises from a tired Mark as he closed the door. 

_"C'mon Spencer!"_ , When Ethan reached the car he unlocked it and opened one of the doors to the backseat where one of Spencer's beds were, Spencer jumped into his bed and settled. He closed the car door again, got behind the wheel and turned on the car. Now all Ethan needed to do was to get home, get ready for bed, get goodnight kisses from Spencer and hit the pillow so that he had energy for another day of recording. 


	2. Chapter 2

hello, so with the resent news of ethan and mika’s breakup I will not be working on this fic anymore since I find it disrespectful to continue. I will work on something else. 

I will “release” the shitty draft of chapter 2 though.

I hope you understand.

\- astrid 


	3. Chapter 3

It's no surprise that Mark was the handyman of the two since he did work in deckbuilding for 2 years, so that meant that every time they did something that had to do with hammers and nails, Ethan wasn't the most confident nor experienced. Neither of them really remembers who came up with the ideas for today's videos, they had three to record: the first video was a throwback, a chance to feel like a kid again, even though every one of their videos were pretty playful. In the second one Mark gets turned into a human cleaning machine which Mark didn't know about, Ethan was very happy though, he enjoyed the silliness of their videos, and the last one being one giant bit about a bed of nails. All videos were filmed by now except for the "bed of nails" video, Amy and Evan were talking about the setup and making sure that the lightning was good as Mark and Ethan were setting up what they needed for the video, Mark went and got the wood board that was leftover from the first woodworking video, and Ethan got the hammers and nails. As soon as Evan and Amy started recording Ethan was brought back to January when they made the "Ethan Finally Becomes a MAN" video and all he could think of was how inadequate he felt next to Mark and how Mark betrayed him with a paintball gun. Even though it wasn't as bad as he had made it out to be, the gun still hurt. Mark may be a kindhearted person but anyone can be threatening if they tell you to get on your knees while aiming a "weapon" at you and to be honest, Ethan kinda enjoyed the dominating nature.

Ethan mentioned the earlier video from January in the intro, asking the "crew" for help about his questionable choice of words and Mark being genuinely confused, nothing new about that. The video went on, the guys continuing their back and forth. This might have been one of their dumbest ideas yet, Mark thought. Are you tired of always getting too hot when sleeping? Well here's the answer to all your problems, a bed of nails! Mark knew that this was gonna be uncomfortable if they even ended up laying on the bed which they probably didn't, but as the person he is, he wants to see how far his body can go. A masochist you might call him, Mark would deny that every time, even though it was obvious and not necessarily a bad thing. As they were about to hammer in the nails Mark again had to confront Ethan on what his plan was since he was about to put the first nail in one of the corners, they didn't have unlimited nails to work with so Ethan then took the risk, laying down on the board as Mark used a classic black Sharpie to draw the outline of his body. 

_"That looks like me"_ , Ethan said even though it only did as far as shapes go, it was first when Mark drew Ethan's beard on the board that it started to come together, Amy playing along and asking ethan to stand it up beside him. Mark knew that Ethan was pretty self-conscious at the moment, like calling his beard gross and apologising to the viewers for it, half-jokingly and half-serious. Mark agreed with him at the start of the beard-growing process, often making jokes like "That thing on your face" but his facial hair was actually coming in quite nicely now, he looked really handsome.

**Author's Note:**

> *This chapter has not been beta read*


End file.
